


De Geschicht vun de vertöverte Trecker

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, Low German, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Transformation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadem dat Wunner vun Brakelmann sien Trecker nu doch keen Wunner is, glöövt Brakelmann an gor nix mehr, ok nich an Feen. Adsche, op de anner Siet, mutt an sien egen Lief wies worrn: dat gifft Dingen, de dat nich geven kann. Man to dumm, dat he Brakelmann sien Help bruukt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Geschicht vun de vertöverte Trecker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die Geschichte vom verzauberten Trecker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833029) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> Speelt na de Folg "Wunder". Egentlich is dat gor nich wirklich 'n AU, denn de Fee is ja Canon. ;)
> 
> Velen Dank an Cricri vör dat eerste Lesen. ♥
> 
> So as jümmers hett mien Plattdüütsch nüms betalesen, kann angahn un dor sünd noch Fehlers binnen.

Jichtenswat weer gediegen. Adsche mark dat, noch ehr he de Ogen apen maak. To 'n een kunn he de Vagels luut singen hören un dor weih 'n Wind üm sien Nees, jüst so as of he buten weer, un dat, ofschoonst he seker weer: he weer gistern Avend in sien Bett inslapen. To 'n annern föhl he sik jichtenswo ... holl. He harr sik noch nie in sien Leven holl föhlt. Wenn he 'n Snööf harr, föhl he sik jümmers verstoppt, un wenn he to veel supen harr, denn föhl sik sien Kopp den annern Morgen tomehrst to 'n Bersten an. Nie nich holl.

Langsam maak Adsche de Ogen apen, eerst dat ene Oog, denn dat anner. Sien Blick full op en Misthupen. Dat weer nu ok snaaksch. Dat leet, as sweev he so 'n beten in 'e Luft, denn he kunn de Misthupen goot vun de Siet sehn. He leeg op jeden Fall nich op 'n Bodden, so veel weer kloor. Villicht weer he noch nich ganz waak un he drööm noch? He wull sik oprappeln in de Hapen, denn weer allens wedder normaal warrn, man he kunn sik nich bewegen. He probeer, de Arm hoochtoheven, un denn versöök he, mit sien Foot to wackeln, man nix passeer. Dat eenzige, wat he doon kunn, weer, sien Ogen to rullen un en beten hen un her to kieken. He seeg rechts an 'n Misthupen vörbi, he seeg links an 'n Misthupen vörbi un dat leet ... dat leet, as weer he weer op Brakelmann sien Hoff.

Dat weer nu rein gor nich, wat Adsche verwacht harr. Fröher, dor weer Adsche männichmal so duun wesen, wat he sik op nix mehr besinnen kunn, man dat weer al lang nich mehr vörkamen. He worr ja ok nich jünger, sowat kunn he nich mehr so goot af. Butendem föhl he sik gor nich duun un en Kater harr he ok nich. Snaaksch. Man goot, wenn he bi Brakelmann weer, heet dat ja tominnst, he weer nich alleen, un villicht wuss Brakelmann ja, wat los weer.

"Brakelmann?", reep he. Sülvst sien Stimm klung holl un ... metallsch. "Brakelmann!"

He mutt noch een poor Mal ropen, ehr he höör, wo jichtenswo üm de Eck en Fenster opgung.

"Adsche?"

"Brakelmann!"

"Wat krakeelst du hier so rüm?"

"Kumm doch mal buten!"

"Kumm du doch binnen!"

"Kann ik nich", see Adsche. "Ik kann mi nich bewegen." Wat dach Brakelmann denn? Dat he sik ut Spaaß de Seel ut 'n Leef brüll?

Brakelmann maakt dat Fenster wedder dicht, un 'n lütt beten later full dat Door vun de Schüün üm. Brakelmann stapp in sien Slaapantog un Gummisteveln buten un keek sik üm. "Woneem stickst du denn blots?", reep he.

"Hier!", see Adsche.

Brakelmann dreih sik na em üm, man sien Blick gung liekan dör em dör.

"Wo?" Brakelmann leep eenmal üm de Misthupen rüm un bleev denn direktemang vör Adsche stahn.

Adsche sien Blick full op Brakelmann sien Moors — de in de Büx vun de Slaapantog steek — un he muss de Ogen heven, üm Brakelmann in 't Gesicht to kieken. Dat weer jichtenswo ok nich normaal, man Adsche harr keen Sinn, dor nu nauer över natodenken. Eerst mal muss he sik üm Wichtigeres kümmern. "Hier bün ik doch, du Dödel!"

Brakelmann verjaag sik, un denn keek he Adsche endlich an. Man staats em to helpen oder tominnst vull Sorg to sien, see he blots: "Och Adsche, nich al wedder!"

"Nich al wedder wat?", froog Adsche verbiestert.

"De Saak mit den sabbeligen Trecker. Noch eens fall ik dor nich op rin."

"Den sabbeligen Trecker?"

Adsche wull graad fragen, wat Brakelmann dormit menen dee, man denn harr he op eens en Infall, so groot un bedüdend as he noch nie nich en Gedanken hett harr. Mitmal maak allens Sinn! Dat holle Geföhl, sien metallsche Stimm, dat he sik nich bewegen kunn un dat he nich in 't Liggen slapen harr. He _kunn_ gor nich liggen!

Sien Stolt över sien plietsche Idee bewoor sik in en korten, fierlichen Satz: "Ik bün dien Trecker!"

"Adsche, vernarrbruuk mi doch nich!" Brakelmann gung üm em rüm un leet sik blangen em in 't Gras sacken.

"Wat maakst du dor?"

"Ik söök de Luutspreker." Brakelmann schuuv sik ünner Adsche sien Buuk — Ünnersiet — un gung bi un fummel dor rüm.

Adsche muss stapelboots lachen. "Dat kettelt!"

Brakelmann snoov blots un maak wieder. Sien Hänn weren warm op Adsche sien koolt Metall, un ok wenn Adsche dat nich wennt weer, dat een em eenfach so anfaten dee, funn he dat doch jichtenswo so 'n beten trööstlich. Wenn he sik al nich bewegen kunn, so kunn he tominnst föhlen.

Na en Wiel krabbel Brakelmann wedder ünner em vör un stunn op. "Dor is nix."

"Dat harr ik di glieks seggen kunnt", see Adsche.

Brakelmann treck sien Büx torecht, denn dreih he sik üm un gung na de Schüün.

"Wo geihst du hen?", froog Adsche, de mit eens so 'n beten bang weer. He wull nich geern alleen sien in düsse Tostand.

"Ik haal Warktüüg. Ik finn de Luutspreker noch, dat segg ik di. Un denn snack ik keen Woort mehr mit di! Ik laat mi vun di doch nich vör dumm verköpen!"

Adsche wull tuckschullern, man he harr keen Schullern mehr. He trock en Snuut dorför, man he weer nich seker, wat Brakelmann dat sehn kunn.

* * *

Dor gung denn doch recht veel Tiet rüm, ehr Brakelmann wedder rutkeem. Dat kunn doch nich so lang duern, so 'n dösige Warktüügkist to halen?

Wieldat Adsche op Brakelmann töven dee, muss he faststellen, dat Leven as Trecker weer bannig langwielig. He kunn sik noch nich eenmal ümdreihen, un so bleev em nix anners över, as op Brakelmann sien ollen Misthupen to glupen. Dor dach een as Minsch ja ok nie över na, wat so 'n Trecker de hele Dag maken dee. Oder ene Mofa. Stunnen de jümmers blots rüm un töven, dat een mit em föhr? Oder maken se wat anners, 'n lütten Klöönsnack villicht, wenn nüms tokeek? He muss Brakelmann dorna fragen, sodraad de wedder rutkeem.

Adsche muss woll en beten dööst hebben, denn he worr mit en Schreck waak, as Brakelmann sien Warktüügkasten mit en luut Klötern blangen em afstell. Brakelmann sien Benen kemen in sien Blickfeld, ditmal in sien richtige Büx, nich in sien Slaapantog. He bo sik an Adsche sien Siet op, denn greep he op eens na Adsche sien Nacken un treck.

"He, wat schall dat denn?!", reep Adsche. Wat dach Brakelmann sik egentlich? Dat kneep achter Adsche sien Ohren, man dat weer gau wedder vörbi un denn föhl Adsche sik mitmal apen un naakt un ... oh. Brakelmann harr de Motorhuuv apen maakt.

"Harrst mi ja ok mal wohrschoen kunnt", see Adsche.

Brakelmann ignoreer em un gung bi un söök. Dorbi faat he Adsche mal hier an un mal dor, an Liefdelen, vun de Adsche noch nich mal wuss, wat de weren.

"Dat föhlt sik gediegen an", see Adsche. "As of du mi jichtenswo in 'n Kopp anlangst, so binnenin."

"Nu is aver mal goot, Adsche."

"Man dat is doch wohr!" Wat kunn Adsche dorför, wat Brakelmann em nich glöven dee? To 'n Glück weer dat man blots sien Kopp, wo Brakelmann rümfummel. Dat weer tominnst nich so pienlich as ... annerswo, un dat kettel ok nich so as an sien Buuk.

"Dat geiht so nich", mummel Brakelmann to 'n Sluss. He maak en Schritt torüch un klei sik achter 't Ohr.

Adsche leet em nich ut de Ogen, man he mutt na baven kieken, üm Brakelmann ganz to sehn. Dat weer he nich wennt, denn normalerwies weer he grötter as Brakelmann, un dorüm weer dat ganz schöön stuur. Dat gung 'n beten eenfacher, as Brakelmann sik bück, üm in sien Warktüügkasten to wöhlen, man dat duer nich lang, un Brakelmann harr funnen, wat he söcht harr: En groten Schruvenslötel.

"Wat wullt du dormit?", froog Adsche alarmeert.

"Ik nehm de Batterie rut."

Adsche harr dor 'n heel un deel leeg Geföhl bi. Wat weer 'n Trecker sünner Batterie? De Batterie weer doch egentlich sowat as dat Hart vun so 'n Fohrtüüg. Oder weer dat de Motor? Wo ok jümmers, he wull dat lever nich rutfinnen. "Dat kannst du doch nich maken!"

"Kloor kann ik dat. Maak ik doch nich dat eerste Mal."

"Man doch nich mit mi dor binnen! Wat, wenn du mi sehr deist?"

"Denn höör doch op mit düssen Tüünkraam!"

"Kann ik doch nich! Ik heff mi dat ja nich utsöcht!"

Man Brakelmann leet sik nich opholen, egal, wat Adsche ok seggen dee. Dat weer jüst so as dunntomal bi de Tähndokter, as Adsche op de Stohl seten harr, mit sien Snuut sparrangelwiet apen, un ok nich weg kunn as de Tähndokter mit sien groten Bohrer jümmers neger un neger keem. Adsche weer dorna nie wedder bi de Tähndokter wesen.

He kneep de Ogen tosamen — oder tominnst glööv he, dat he de Ogen tosamen kneep, so nipp un nau kunn he ja gor nich mehr seggen, wat sien Liefdelen maken — un weer bang, wat dor keem. Un denn ... passeer egentlich gor nix. Brakelmann bo de Batterie ut, un noch 'n poor annere Delen, Adsche kunn nich seggen, wat nau, man dor dee nix sehr un Adsche kunn jümmers noch denken un föhlen un hören un kieken. Un snacken.

Man so veel Adsche ok vertell, Brakelmann sweeg blots. He wuss nich, wat sien Trecker maak, wenn he nich dor weer, oder wat dat Hart vun en Fohrtüüg nu de Batterie oder de Motor weer. He wuss egentlich rein gor nix över dat Leven vun Treckers. He bo een na 't annere Deel wedder in, denn leet he de Motorhuuv mit een luut Knall dichtklappen, sodat Adsche dat in de Ohren dröhn.

"Ik bruuk wat to drinken", see he to 'n Sluss un klatter op Adsche rop.

"He!", reep Adsche. "Aua! Wat warrt dat denn!?"

"Ik fohr na 'n Dörpskroog."

Adsche weer bang üm sien Rüch, doch he mutt faststellen, Brakelmann weer gor nich so so swoor, as Adsche sik dat vörstellt harr. Oder he weer as Trecker eenfach starker as he as Minsch weer. Brakelmann nehm Platz un ehr Adsche sik doröver beklagen kunn, dat Brakelmann mit sien Moors op em _sitten_ dee, treck Brakelmann de Anlater. Dor gung opsteeds en Ruck dör Adsche un he fung an un beev un maak ornlich Lawai. Toeerst wuss Adsche rein gor nich, wat los weer, un he dach, dat he in de Luft gahn muss. Man denn full em in, dat so 'n Gerüüsch för 'n Trecker ja normaal weer un dat sik dat vun binnenin woll eenfach veel luder anhöör as vun buten.

As Brakelmann anfohr, kunn Adsche nich mehr an sik holen. "Oh!", see he, "dat is ja gewaldig!" He mark op eens, wo stark he wirklich weer. He föhl sik, as of he dat mit en Peerd opnehmen kunn, oder villicht ok mit mehrere Peer. So 'n Trecker, de harr doch mehrere Dutz PS, oder nich?

Brakelmann dreih em op de Hoff üm, denn fohr he de Weg rop na Büttenwarder hen. Dat weer snaaksch för Adsche, nich sülvst to bestimmen, wo he hen gung, man op de anner Siet weer dat schöön, sik endlich mal to bewegen. Sien Benen weren nu Rööd un dreihen sik üm sik sülvst statt Schreed to maken, wat egentlich ganz praktisch weer, denn dat gung veel gauer un veel kommodiger. Adsche wull binah gor nich wedder ophören. As em denn ok noch kloor worr, wat he gor nix drinken kunn — wo schull dat gahn, as Trecker? — dor funn he dat för 't eerste Mal in sien Leven schaad, wat de Weg na de Dörpskroog man blots so kort weer.

"Wullt wi nich villicht so 'n beten spazeren fohren?", froog he. He mutt wat luder snacken as sünst, dormit Brakelmann em nu noch verstahn kunn.

"Wat?! Worüm dat denn?"

"Dat is so 'n herrlichen Dag hüüt..."

"Wullt du, dat ik vun 'n Dörpskroog wegbleev? Hest du dor wedder dat Mikrofon un den helen Tüddelkraam opboot?"

Adsche worr nu langsam füünsch. So na un na kunn Brakelmann em wirklich mal glöven. "Hest du dor egentlich mal över nadacht, wat ik de Wohrheit segg, Brakelmann?!"

"Nee", see Brakelmann un fohr noch en beten gauer.

"För mi is dat doch ok keen Spaaß!"

Brakelmann sweeg blots den Rest vun de Weg. He stell Adsche direktemang vör de Dörpskroog af un gung binnen, sünner noch wat to seggen.

Jichtenswo weer dat ja ok nich gerecht, wat Brakelmann eenfach so besluten kunn, wo he Adsche afstellen dee. Man dor weer nix an to doon un so bleev Adsche nix anners över, as wedder Löcker in de Luft to glupen. Jümmerhen weer de Dörpskroog en schönerer Anblick as de olle Misthupen, ok wenn hüüt rein gor nix los weer.

De mehrste Tiet döös Adsche vör sik hen. As dat leet, kunn he as Trecker veel mehr slapen as he dat as Minsch kunn, un dat weer egentlich ok ganz goot so, denn de hele Tiet doröver to sinneren, wo Brakelmann een Lütt un Lütt na 't anner drunk, sünner Adsche, dat weer ja ok nich sünnerlich opregen.

Eenmal keem Brakelmann rut un froog: "Wullt du nich ok herkamen? Du kannst di doch nich för jümmers versteken."

"Ik _kann_ nich!", see Adsche. "Wo schall ik denn bidde dör de Döör passen?"

Brakelmann gung wedder rin. Dat weer al Namiddag, ehr he dat twete Mal buten keem.

"Adsche, büst du noch dor?" He klung nu nich mehr füünsch, egentlich mehr so 'n beten unseker.

"Ja", see Adsche. "Kann ja nich weg."

Adsche harr dacht, dat Brakelmann nu glieks losfohren wull, man Brakelmann stunn blots rüm un keek em nadenkern an.

"Brakelmann?", froog Adsche.

"Segg mal, Adsche, woveel Finger wies ik di?" He holl en Hand hooch.

"Dree", see Adsche.

"Un nu?"

"Een."

Brakelmann keek sik üm, seeg nipp un nau na de Fenster un de Dören vun de Dörpskroog. Denn dee he de Saak mit sien Mund, de he jümmers maakt wenn dat in em an 't Arbeiden weer, un klatter op Adsche rop.

"He!", see Adsche, "Aua!"

"Du... Markst du dat?"

"Ja", see Adsche. "Dat doot aver egentlich gor nich sehr. Ik heff mi dor blots noch nich an wennt. Dat is allens so anners as Trecker."

"Kannst du föhlen, wo ik op di sitt?"

"Ja."

Brakelmann rutsch vörsichtig in de Sitt hen un her. Dat duer en Wiel, ehr he richtig sitten dee un he Adsche anleet. Ditmal wuss Adsche al, wo dat weer un verjaag sik nich. Se fohren op de Dörpstraat rop, man as Büttenwarder to Enn weer, boog Brakelmann links af. Adsche wunner sik.

"Woneem wullt du denn hen?", froog he. "Wi mööt na rechts."

"Ik will noch even bi Eggi vörbi", see Brakelmann.

"Na Eggi? Du hest woll to veel Lütt un Lütt hett, wat, Brakelmann? Na Eggi geiht dat graadut. Hier geiht dat doch blots na de Dulder Au."

Sünner wat to seggen kehr Brakelmann üm.

"Wat, nu doch na di?", froog Adsche, as Brakelmann nu över de Dörpstraat röver fohr un nich na Eggi afböög.

He kreeg keen Anter. Weer ja egentlich ok nix Ne'et.

* * *

As se wedder op Brakelmann sien Hoff weren, marscheer Brakelmann direktemang na binnen. Na dull, nu weer Adsche al wedder alleen. Nich mal Brakelmann sien Höhner weren to sehn, blots Ramona, de Zeeg, stunn en poor Schreed wiet weg.

"Na, hett Brakelmann di ok alleen laten?", froog Adsche, man Ramona wackel noch nich mal mit de Ohren. Se rupp blots sünner Rast ehr Gras un seeg dorbi ganz tofreden ut.

Adsche dach doröver na, wat dat nich villicht doch mööglich weer, wat he vun alleen wat doon kunn, sünner Brakelmann. Sülvst so wat eenfachs as Gras ruppen weer doch beter as nix. Wat weer denn eenfach för 'n Trecker? Dat leet, as weer Fohren doch recht vigeliensch, allens in allens, ok wenn een dat gor nich so dach. Villicht Blinken? Oder Hupen? Ja, Hupen, dat klung eenfach.

Doch so sehr Adsche sik ok afmöh, dat mit 't Hupen, dat wull eenfach nich klappen. He wuss nipp un nau, wo de Huup in Brakelmann sien Trecker weer un wo de funkschoneer, un he wuss ok, wo de Huup in sien egen Lief seet, nu wo he sülvst de Trecker weer. He kunn se binah föhlen, man doch suer bi de hele Saak nix rut.

Nagraad keem Brakelmann torüch, in de een Hand en Töller un in de anner Hand en Buddel Beer. He stell de Buddel op den lütten Disch, de blangen dat Schüündoor stunn, den Töller nehm he mit na Adsche.

"Wat heff ik hier?", froog he.

"'N Töller mit Broot", see Adsche.

"Geiht dat nich 'n beten nauer?"

"Du weetst doch sülvst, wat du di maakt hest, Brakelmann!" Adsche wuss wirklich nich, wat de Frageree schull, man he wull ok nich, dat Brakelmann em wedder alleen leet, un so sett he hento: "Een Sneed mit Kees, een Sneed mit Wusst, twee Gurken un en Ei. Mit witte Schaal. Un 'n Buddel Beer op 'n Disch."

Brakelmann trock de Ogenbruen hooch. "Du büst wirklich mien Trecker", see he.

"Dat heff ik doch de hele Tiet seggt! Du wullt mi ja nich glöven!"

"Du un dien Tüünkraam jümmers, woher schall ik denn weten, wat nu graad wohr is un wat nich?"

Adsche ignoreer dat. He weer to froh doröver, wat Brakelmann em nu glöven dee. Denn dat heet ja, he kunn he em ok endlich helpen, dat he wedder normaal worr!

Brakelmann sett sik an den lütte Disch dal un gung bi un eet.

"Un nu?", froog Adsche.

"Hest du ok Hunger?", froog Brakelmann.

"Nee", see Adsche. "De Tank is ja noch vull."

Brakelmann keek em scheef an, denn maakt he sik wedder över sien Broot her.

"Ik meen", verkloor Adsche gedüllig, "wat maakt wi, dat ik wedder ik warr?"

"Wat fraagst du mi dat?"

"Du weetst doch anners jümmers allens!" Adsche sien Duld weer gau wedder weg.

"Du büst doch in mien Trecker rinkamen. Denn muttst du doch ok weten, wo du dor wedder rutkummst!"

"Ik weet blots, dat ik gistern Avend to Huus slapen gahn bün un hüüt Morgen in dien Trecker wedder waak worrn bün. Ik heff nix daan!"

"Ik heff doch ok keen Idee", see Brakelmann, steek en Gurk in sien Mund un scheer sik nich wieder üm Adsche.

Dat weer nich, wat Adsche vun Brakelmann verwacht harr. He wuss nich, _wat_ he verwacht harr, man he weer heel un deel seker wesen, Brakelmann wuss, wat to doon weer, un as he blots Brakelmann dorto bringen kunn, em to glöven, worr allens wedder goot warrn. He wull sik graad bi Brakelmann beklagen, man denn full em op, wat Brakelmann sien Ünnerlipp hen- un herschoov. Adsche kenn düsse Gesichtsutdruck nipp un nau.

"In di arbeidt dat al wedder, wat, Brakelmann?"

"Ik denk blots... Ik heff ja eerst dacht, ik harr eenfach to veel Kööm hatt gistern. As ik nämlich gistern Avend na Huus gahn bün, dor heff ik en Fee sehn."

"En Fee?"

"Ja, du weetst al, so 'n Deern mit 'n witt Kleed un Flögels."

"So richtig as ut 't Määrken?"

"Jo." Brakelmann lang na de Beerbuddel un nehm en Sluck.

"Un?"

"De hett mi fraagt, wat ik mi wünschen do."

"Un wat hest du seggt?"

"Nu ja..." Brakelmann dreih de Beerbuddel op de Disch hen un her. "Ik heff ehr vertellt, wo schöön dat doch egentlich mit den sabbeligen Trecker weer. De weer jümmers dor un ik kunn mit em ... ehr ... över allens snacken. Männichmal hefft wi de hele Nacht tosamen seten."

"Ah."

Vun de Kant harr Adsche dat noch gor nich bekeken. Twoors harr he sülvst sehn, woveel Brakelmann mit de Trecker tosamen wesen weer, man he harr dor nich an dacht, dat de Trecker för Brakelmann 'n richtige Persoon wesen weer. Wenn Brakelmann dat mit em — ehr — so schöön funnen harr, heet dat, he funn dat mit Adsche nich schöön? Se kunnen doch ok över allens snacken, dat harr Adsche jedenfalls glöövt. Goot, wenn dat üm Nennwert gung, denn maakt se männichmal jeder ehr egen Saken, man de Hauptsaak weer doch de Rest, dat, wat wichtig weer? Un nu weer Adsche ja sogor Brakelmann sien Trecker; wenn een dat Recht dorto harr, Brakelmann sien Trecker to sien, denn weer dat ja woll Adsche un nich jichtens een Deern.

"Un wat hett de Fee seggt?", froog Adsche na en Wiel.

"Nix. De hett blots smuustert. Denn hett se op mal blenkert un lüchtt un hett sik in Luft oplööst."

"Gewaldig."

Villicht harr Brakelmann wirklich to veel Kööm hett. Op de anner Siet, Adsche weer nu ganz kloor in Brakelmann sien Trecker, Fee hen oder her. Un wenn de Saak mit de Fee wohr weer, denn weer dat villicht keen Tofall, dat Adsche hüüt Morgen as Trecker waak worrn weer. Dat kunn denn ja woll blots eens heten: "Dat is also dien Schuld! Du hest di wünscht, dat ik in dien Trecker kumm!"

"Nee", see Brakelmann, " _dat_ heff ik mi seker nich wünscht!"

"Liekers, dat is dien Schuld! Un du muttst mi helpen!"

Brakelmann tuckschuller, denn sammel he sien Geschirr wedder in un stunn op. "Dor mutt ik eerst mal över slapen."

"Wo geihst du hen?"

"To Bett."

Adsche seeg sik üm. He kunn nich na baven na 'n Heven kieken, man he mark, dat muss al laat sien. Dat Sünnlicht weer swach un rosig un worr bald heel un deel verswinnen, un denn worr dat düüster warrn.

"Du kannst mi doch nich de hele Nacht hier alleen laten!", see Adsche.

"Worüm dat denn nich?"

"Villicht..." Adsche kunn gor nich so nau seggen, worüm, man he wull afsluuts nich alleen buten slapen. "Wat, wenn dor 'n willet Deert kummt?"

"Dor kaamt doch keen wille Deerten", see Brakelmann. "De Höhner slaapt ok buten, un butendem büst du 'n Trecker."

"Man ik bün keen normalen Trecker. Un ik kunn ja noch nich mal weglopen, wenn wat is."

"Adsche! Heff di doch nich so!"

"Bidde!", bedel Adsche.

"Wat schall ik denn ok maken? In de Schüün is rein gor keen Ruum för di."

Dor harr Adsche gor nich över nadacht. Man he wull nich alleen sien, un wenn he nich na binnen kunn, geev dat blots een Mööglichkeit. "Kunnst du nich hier bleven?"

Brakelmann sücht un stell sien Kraam wedder op den Disch. "Man blots för 'n lütte Wiel", see he.

He keem na Adsche röver un sett sik swoorfötig blangen em in 't Gras. He lehn sik mit de Rüch an Adsche sien Achterrad, leet sien Kopp torüch fallen un korte Tiet later fung he an un snork. Dat he so gau inslapen kunn, hier buten! Dor worr Adsche glatt en beten niedsch. He kunn de Warms vun Brakelmann sien Lief föhlen un sogor de Vibratschoon vun sien Snorken, gliekmatig un freedvull. Dat weer unvermodens schöön. Villicht weer dat doch gor nich so slimm, en Trecker to sien, tominnst nich de hele Tiet. As lang as he hier tosamen mit Brakelmann sitten kunn un Brakelmann sien Aten tohören kunn un... Adsche kunn de Gedank nich mehr toenn bringen. He weer op eens doch bannig mööd, un dat duer nich lang, un he sleep in.

* * *

Den annern Morgen waak Adsche dorvun op, wat Brakelmann luut stöhnen dee un sik blangen em beweeg. Eerst dach Adsche, he weer mal wedder in Brakelmann sien Köök inslapen, man as he de Ogen apen maak, seeg he, he weer buten, un em full wedder in, wat gistern passeert weer. So 'n beten harr he ja haapt, allens weer blots en Droom wesen. Oder en Töver, de man blots en Dag anheel. Aver Adsche kunn sik jümmers noch nich bewegen un he föhl sik jümmers noch utermaten treckerig.

Brakelmann stunn langsam op un reev sik de Schullern. "Adsche, büst du noch dor?", froog he.

"Ja", see Adsche.

Brakelmann gaap un reck sik. Sien Hemd rutsch dorbi ut sien Büx un Adsche kunn sien Ünnerhemd sehn.

"Un nu?", froog Adsche. He harr noch nich vergeten, wo ehr Gespreek gistern Avend ophöört harr.

"Nu gah ik fröhstücken."

"Ik meen, wat maakt wi mit mi."

Brakelmann tuckschuller. "Weet ik nich. Mit leddigen Magen kann ik nich simmeleren."

"Du denkst ok jümmers blots an 't Eten."

"Kunn ja nich jeder vun Diesel leven."

"Diesel, pff", mummel Adsche. He wuss, Brakelmann tank vör all Salatööl.

"Wi köönt ja na 'n Dörpskroog fohren, sodraad ik fardig bün."

"Un denn? Geihst du supen un ik stah mi de Benen in 'n Buuk? Wat schall dat denn bringen?"

"Du hest keen Benen, Adsche", see Brakelmann. "Ik heff dacht, wi fraagt Shorty oder Schönbiehl. De weet villicht mehr."

Adsche muss togeven, dat klung vernünftig. Shorty weer 'n ganz gebildeten Mann, de harr studeert un wuss Saken, den nüms anners kenn.

An 't Fohren harr Adsche sik nu langsam wennt un dat weer nix Besünners mehr, man as Brakelmann vör de Dörpskroog park un vun Adsche rünnerklatter, raak he mit sien Knee ut Versehn an de Huup. Dat maak so 'n Lawai un klung so luut in Adsche sien metallsch Lief wedder, Adsche sien Hart maakt vör Schreck en groten Sprung.

"Minsch Brakelmann, muttst du mi so gresig verschrecken! Kannst du nich vörsichtig ween?"

"Dat is ja woll mien Trecker, dor kann ik maken, wat ik wull."

"Dien Trecker bün ik, un mit _mi_ kunnst du nich maken, wat du wullt!"

Goot, nipp un nau nahmen _kunn_ Brakelmann maken, wat he wull, Adsche kunn dor nix an doon, man liekers, he weer ja nu mal en Persoon mit Minschenrechten. Treckerrechten. Wat ok jümmers.

Man Brakelmann scheer sik nich üm sien Minschenrechten. He gung un sett sik buten op en Stohl, an en Disch, wo Kuno sik dat al kommodig maakt harr un een vun sien Comics lees. Tominnst weren de annern nich wiet weg un Adsche kunn vun sien Standpunkt ut allens goot sehn un hören. Kuno bläder en Siet na de anner üm, un na en korte Tiet keem Shorty rut un stell em en Glas Beer hen. Brakelmann keek vull Lengen to.

"Na, hüüt wedder alleen?", see Shorty to Brakelmann. "Hefft ji jo mal wedder in de Hoor?"

Dat weer jichtenswo trorig to hören. To 'n een, wiel de annern nich marken, wat Adsche hier weer, man ok, wiel Adsche op eens wies worr, he weer nich de eenzige, de alleen weer, wenn he alleen weer.

Sünner sien Blick vun Kuno sien Beerglas aftowennen see Brakelmann: "Du, segg mal, Shorty, wat weetst du egentlich vun Töveree? Flöken un sowat?"

"Flöken?" Shorty lach. "Jüst noch 'n Wunner, nu al 'n Flöök?"

"Na ja, mien Trecker... Also Adsche is mien Trecker. Also sien Geist, sotoseggen."

Shorty trock de Ogenbruen hooch. "Wat?!"

"Adsche snackt ut mien Trecker!"

"Ja, kloor", see Shorty. "Jüst so as vörgistern, wat?"

Kuno harr sien Comic-Heft op de Disch sacken laten un lach över Shorty sien Wöör.

Brakelmann ignoreer em. "Nee", see he to Shorty. "Vörgistern, dat weer ganz wat anners. Dit mal is Adsche so richtig in mien Trecker binnen."

"Also Brakelmann, ik verstah ja, wenn du uns dat noch krumm nimmst, man wenn du uns en utwischen wullt, denn muttst du di al wat anners utdenken."

"Man dat is doch wohr! Adsche, segg du doch ok mal wat!" Brakelmann dreih sik na Adsche üm un keek em an. Shorty un Kuno folgen sien Blick.

"Wat schall ik denn seggen?", froog Adsche.

Shorty un Kuno wesseln verbaaste Blicken.

"Dat ik recht heff!", see Brakelmann.

"Ja", see Adsche. He föhl sik nich woll. Dat weer een Saak, wenn Brakelmann em nich glöven dee, man en ganz anner, wenn he sik nu för de annern to 'n Aap maken muss.

Shorty schüttkopp. "Ji beide, ji steekt doch ünner een Deck. 'N Trecker snacken laten, dat is doch nu wirklich keen Kunst."

"Ik kann mehr as blots snacken!", reep Adsche. Worüm glööv em egentlich nüms? "Ik kann sehn un föhlen!"

Shorty sücht. "Wat wull ji överhaupt vun mi? Wenn dat jichtenswo 'n Plaan is, üm an Lütt un Lütt to kamen, dat warrt nix, dat kann ik jo glieks seggen."

"Wi bruukt Help", see Brakelmann.

"Help?"

"Mit düsse Flöök", sett Adsche hento. "Wi weet nich, wo wi de wedder loswarrn."

"Hefft ji dat mal mit Solt probeert?"

"Solt?", froog Brakelmann.

Shorty grien. "Na ja, so 'n Soltkrink, Solt verbrennen un sowat, dat seggt 'n doch jümmers, dat helpt gegen swarte Magie."

"Echt?"

"Kloor."

Adsche versöök, sik dat vörtostellen, man dat gung nich so recht. Worüm schull dat helpen, Solt to verbrennen, eenfach so? "Geiht dat nich noch 'n beten nauer?", froog he.

"Nauer?" Shorty keek na em röver, denn wedder torüch na Brakelmann. "Ik glööv, ik heff dor jüst dat richtige vör jo."

Shorty sammel Kuno sien leddig Beerglas in un verswunn.

"Ik glööv, de nimmt uns nich eernst", stell Brakelmann fast.

Adsche wull nickkoppen, man he kunn nich, dorüm mummel he en lies "Ja".

"Killerkralle is ja ok mal in 'n Auto verwannelt worrn." Kuno seeg Adsche an. "Dat weer aver 'n richtiget Auto."

"Wat schall dat denn heten?", froog Adsche vergrellt.

"So 'n Porsche, so 'n richtig flotter, so mit veerhunnert PS un Allradandriev."

"Un wo is he wedder normaal worrn?"

"Dat weer, as Ultramancer em an 'n Kragen wull. He hett so 'n Serum maakt, also Ultramancer, dat kann Minschen in Autos verwanneln. He finnt dat nämlich lustig, dat he denn sien Feenden dör de Gegend fohren kann un de köönt dor nix an doon un mööt maken, wat he seggt."

Kuno dee, as wenn he en Auto fohr. "Brummmmm, brummmmm, rrrrnnnnn."

Adsche weer dat an 'n egen Lief wiesworrn, dat weer nich lustig, en Fohrtüüg to sien un sik nich sülvst kontrolleren to könen. Dat eerste Mal in sien Leven funn he dat interessant, wat Kuno över Killerkralle to vertellen harr.

"Un wieder?", froog he.

"Ultramancer hett Killerkralle dat Serum to drinken geven. He hett dat in so 'n Saftbuddel rindaan un de wedder dicht maakt sodat de utseeg as nee. He hett so 'n Spezialkleevstoff för de Deckel, dat de denn wedder so _krck_ maakt, as een de apen maakt. Un Killerkralle hett denn dorvun drunken, also vun de Saft mit dat Serum binnen, un de annern Morgen weer he en Auto."

"Jüst so as ik", see Adsche. "Un wo is he wedder normaal worrn?"

"Killerkralle kunn sik denn doch noch sülvst kontrolleren, un denn is he as Auto alleen dör de Gegend fohren un na Ultramancer hen."

Kuno maakt wedder Autogerüüsch na. "Brummmmm, rrrrnnnnn, rrrrnnnn."

"Woso kunn he denn alleen fohren?", froog Adsche. As he dat man ok kunn, denn weer dat Leven as Trecker seker beter uttoholen. Tominnst muss he denn nich mehr jümmers op Brakelmann töven.

"Wiel he doch Superkräft hett! Muttst du ok mal logisch nadenken, Adsche!"

"Ah", see Adsche un trock en Flapp. Superkräft harr he natürlich nich.

Kuno weer in sien Element. "Un denn kunn Killerkralle Ultramancer eenfach över 'n Hupen fohren. Bumm! In Ultramancer sien Geheemlabor hett Killerkralle denn so 'n Antiserum funnen, dat hett em wedder torüch verwannelt. Dat röhrt, wat? Dat is een vun de beste Killerkralle-Heften, de dat je geven hett."

"Dull", see Brakelmann. "Dat helpt uns ok nich wieder."

In de Momang keem Shorty wedder buten mit en lütt Book in de Hand. "Hier", see he, "dat wull ik so un so al lang mal wegsmieten."

Brakelmann lang na dat Book. " _Magie un Hexenkunst_? Wat is dat denn?"

"Dor steiht allens binnen wat du weten muttst. Nimm dat blots man mit, denn bün ik dat los."

Brakelmann keek Shorty scheef an. Adsche kunn sehn, he sinneer wedder, man seggen dee he nix.

* * *

"Nu segg doch mal, wat steiht dor binnen?", froog Adsche, as se wedder tohuus weren.

"Nu mal langsam. Ik weet doch vun den ganzen Kraam nix vun af!"

Adsche kunn hören, wo Brakelmann de Sieden ümbläder. Sehn kunn he nix, denn Brakelmann harr dat Book op de Motorhuuv leggt, un dat weer ja sotoseggen Adsche sien Kopp.

" _Warktüüg_ ... _de Element_ ... _Krüder un Planten_ ... _Rituale_ ..."

"Oha. Dat klingt ja vigeliensch", see Adsche.

"Hier, ik glööv, ik heff 't. _Breken vun Flöken_. Siet 285."

Adsche wünsch, he kunn ok wat sehn, man he weer froh, dat Brakelmann tominnst bi em bleev, dorüm beklaag he sik nich.

"Wi bruukt Solt", see Brakelmann. "Hier steiht: _Solt hett en reinigende Kraft_ ..."

"Ach, dat is ja interessant", see Adsche. "Man dreckig bün ik egentlich nich."

"... _un helpt, dat Böse aftowehren_."

"Aha."

" _Toeerst mutt de Persoon, op de de Flöök liggt, en Soltbad nehmen._ Hmm. _Water warm maken_ ... _en Tass Solt bigeven_ ..."

"Oh, dat is ja eenfach. Du hest doch noch de Wann, wo dien Muddi di as Kind in baadt hett."

"Adsche, denk doch mal na, du büst nu en Trecker!"

Oh, ja, dat harr he binah vergeten. Adsche sinneer. "Ik bün nu villicht 'n beten groot för de Wann. Geiht villicht ok en Soltduusch? Du kunnst ja dat Water so över mi röver kippen..."

"Büst du heel un deel manoli? Ik kipp doch keen Water mit Solt över mien Trecker! Dor geiht doch allens in 'n Dutt un rust."

"Du denkst ok jümmers blots an dien Trecker, nie nich an mi!"

"Ik bruuk mien Trecker noch!"

"Un mi bruukst du nich, oder wat?!"

"Nu ja..."

"'N dullen Fründ büst du, Brakelmann."

Brakelmann klopp mit sien Finger op de Motorhuuv. Wohrschienlich dach he gor nich doran, wat Adsche dor binnen weer un em dat op de Nerven gung. Dat weer ja ok wedder so tyypsch: Brakelmann dach jümmers blots an sik sülvst.

"Du magst dat doch seker ok nich hebben, wenn du rustst", see Brakelmann na en Wiel. "Denn kunnst du di rein gor nich mehr bewegen."

Dor weer ok wedder wat an, dat muss Adsche togeven. He kunn sik sounso kuum bewegen, un noch nich mal mehr fohren to könen, dat weer ok keen schöön Gedank. Dat beste weer aver, wedder he sülvst to sien, dorüm see he: "Man jichtenswo mutt dat doch gahn! Kunnst du nich villicht so 'n beten Solt över mi streuen? Sünner dat Water?"

"Hmm", brummel Brakelmann, denn bläder he wieder in dat Book rüm. "Na dat Soltbad mööt wi Solt verbrennen."

"Dat is allens? Na denn man to!"

"Hier steiht, wi mööt bet Middernacht töven."

"Middernacht?" Adsche wuss nich, wat an Middernacht so besünners weer, man dat keem em jichtenswo bekannt vör, dat Töveree faken wat mit Middernacht to doon harr. Dummerwies weer dat eerst Middag, oder villicht ok fröher Namiddag, denn de Sünn schien noch hell un warm. "Dat is ja noch lang hen", sücht he. "Ik heff wirklich bald de Snuut vull vun dien Trecker."

"Wohrschau!"

"Is doch wohr. Du glöövst gor nich, wo langwielig dat is."

Brakelmann klopp wedder mit sien Finger op de Motorhuuv. "Ik heff ja noch Hau op de Wisch an 'n Kohfleet. Dat mutt mal wennt warrn."

"Ik schall dien Arbeit maken?"

"Is di nu langwielig oder nich?"

Adsche dach doröver na. He harr wirklich keen Lust, bet Middernacht still op en Plack to stahn un to töven. Egentlich snaaksch, denn normalerwies müch he dat geern hebben, de hele Dag jichtenswo rümtositten un to fulenzen, man dat weer denn woll doch wat anners. "Is blots 'n lütte Wisch, oder?", froog he.

"Jo."

"Na goot."

Brakelmann leeg dat Book bisiet, denn rangeer he Adsche na de Hauwenner hen. Dat gung trüchwarts, un Adsche mark op eens, he kunn na achtern rut gor nich goot kieken.

"Langsam, Brakelmann, ik seh gor nix!"

"Bruukst du ok nich, ik fohr."

"Wees blots vörsichtig!"

"Minsch, Adsche, ik fohr ja nu nich eerst siet hüüt Trecker. Man dien Sabbelee, de maakt mi noch heel un deel dingeldongel in 'n Kopp."

Adsche holl den Mund. Dat weer nich eenfach, Brakelmann to vertroen, man op de anner Siet gung dat ja nich anners. Brakelmann kuppel de Hauwenner mit sekere Grepen an un fummel Adsche dorbi an 'n Achterst rüm. Dat weer... Adsche kunn gor nich so nipp un nau seggen, wo dat weer. Egentlich höör sik dat ja nich, annere Lüüd an 'n Moors antopacken, man he weer nu graad en Trecker, de doch gor keen Moors harr. Butendem weer dat nich jichtenseen, man Brakelmann, un wo he so forsch un seker dorbi weer, dor worr Adsche ganz warm un kribbelig tomoot. Dat erinner Adsche an wat, he kreeg dat nich so richtig to faten, un he weer sik ok nich seker, wat he dat wirklich rutfinnen wull.

To 'n Glück weer Brakelmann gau fardig mit Ankuppeln un dat gung los. De Hauwenner weer swoor un Adsche kunn dat Gewicht düütlich marken, man he kunn em liekers kommodig trecken. Dat Hauwennen an sik maakt an 't Anfang sogor reinweg Spaaß. Adsche höög sik över sien Kraft, över dat Geföhl vun de Hauwenner achter em un Brakelmann op em un över de Röök vun dat frische Hau. He weer so övermödig, dat he sik op eens wedder op sien Huup besinn un dat Geföhl vun hüüt Vörmiddag, as Brakelmann ut Versehn huupt harr. He wull dat sülvst noch mal proberen, dorüm konzentreer he sik, un denn, kiek dor, funkschoneer dat sogor!

"Adsche, wat maakst du denn?", froog Brakelmann.

"Ik heff huupt", see Adsche stolt.

"Ik dach, du kunnst nix maken sünner mi."

"Villicht lehr ik dat noch, 'n unafhangigen Trecker to sien."

"Ik haap nich", mummel Brakelmann.

Brakelmann kunn sik ok mal för em högen, funn Adsche, man he weer to vergnöögt, üm sik doröver to argern. "Dor denkt man as Minsch ja veel to wenig över na, wo dat Leven as Trecker so is", see he.

"Finn ik nich", brummel Brakelmann.

"Ik finn dat nu nämlich rein gor nich stuur, to arbeiden. Dat is herrlich. Ik kunn de hele Dag so wieder maken."

"Ja, sünner mi."

"Man ik kann liekers jümmers goot inslapen, ok wenn ik egentlich gor nich mööd bün. Wenn mi langwielig is, to 'n Bispill. In 't Stahn, un sünner wat dat een süht. Dat is doch praktisch. Stell di mal vör, dat kunnst du as Minsch ok! Wenn Kuno mal wedder so 'n Geschicht vun Killerkralle vertellt, un du kunnst denn eenfach so dorsitten un 'n beten Dösen."

"Dull."

"Oder wenn Schönbiehl mal wedder en Reed höllt. Dat weer doch praktisch."

"Mm-hmm."

Na un na leet de Spaaß an de Arbeit denn doch na. Twoors worr Adsche wohrhaftig nich mööd, man na en Wiel harr he sik an de ne'e Geföhlen wennt un allens weer jüst so langwielig as dat as Minsch weer. En Reeg de Wisch rop, de neegste Reeg wedder rünner. Rop, rünner. Brakelmann weer ok nich sünnerlich snackhaft. To 'n Glück weer dat man wirklich blots 'n lütte Wisch un dat duer nich all to lang, dat ganze Hau to wennen.

Wedder tohuus verswunn Brakelmann för 'n Wiel binnen, un Adsche döös vör sik hen. As he wedder waak worr, weer Brakelmann bi un sleep allerhand Kraam buten: Pött un Pann, en Daagblatt, en Pack Solt, en Buddel Spiritus, en Buddel Beer, en Wecker.

"Wat is dat denn allens?", froog Adsche.

"Wi mööt Solt in veer Pött verbrennen. De mööt wi in so 'n Veereck üm di rüm opstellen, dor, dor, dor un dor." Brakelmann wies mit sien Arms de Richt.

"Dat is allens?"

"Un denn mööt wi de Ogen dicht maken un de Flöök vör uns Oog binnenin visualiseern."

"Visuli... visu... wat?"

"Wi mööt uns de Flöök vörstellen, so richtig levig un so."

"Ja, goot. Un denn?"

"Denn mööt wi uns vörstellen, wo en Strahl vun witte Energie de Flöök verneelt. De witte Energie is denn de gode Energie vun dat Solt." Brakelmann maak en grote Handbewegen.

"Gewaldig", see Adsche.

Egentlich höör sik dat ja eenfach an. Man as Adsche anfung, dor nauer över natodenken, weer he sik nich mehr so seker. "Wo stellt 'n sik denn so 'n Flöök överhaupt vör? Ik meen, so 'n Flöök, den kann 'n ja gor nich sehn, de is ja blots theoreetsch."

"Weet ik nich", see Brakelmann.

"Steiht dat nich in dat Book binnen?"

"Nee."

"Un wo süht so 'n Energiestrahl ut? As 'n Lichtstrahl? Oder as 'n Strahl vun 'n Maand?"

Brakelmann tuckschuller blots.

"Licht is ja ok Energie", maakt Adsche wieder. "Man op de anner Siet, so 'n Lichtstrahl hett doch gor keen Farv. Ik meen, dat gifft rodet Licht un grönet Licht un so, man doch keen witten Lichtstrahl? Oder, Brakelmann?"

"Wat fraagst du mi dat? Ik heff mi den Schamodder doch nich utdacht!"

"Du hest doch anners ok jümmers 'n Idee!"

"Dat is doch dien Flöök, du muttst doch veel beter weten, wo sik dat anföhlt."

"Ik föhl mi as 'n Trecker. Man 'n Flöök is ja nich dat sülvige as 'n Trecker. De Flöök is dat, wat mi in 'n Trecker verwannelt hett, man dat heff ik ja nu nich mitkregen."

Brakelmann lang na dat Book un de Beerbuddel un klatter op Adsche sien Bifohrersitt.

"Wat maakst du dor?", froog Adsche.

"Op Middernacht töven", anter Brakelmann.

"Ah." Dat harr Adsche al wedder vergeten. Na goot, denn harr he tominnst noch 'n Beten Tiet, över dat Problem vun de witte Energie to simmeleren.

* * *

Middernacht keem denn doch gauer as dacht. Brakelmann verkloor em noch 'n poor Mal, wo de Ritual funkschoneer un stell seker, dat Adsche dat ok allens in sien Kopp beheel. As dat op Klock twölf togung, stunn Brakelmann op un streu en Handvull Solt över Adsche röver.

"Du muttst di nu vörstellen, wo de negative Energie ut di rutgaht", see Brakelmann.

Dat weer ok al wedder so theoreetsch. Negative Energie. Adsche funn dat sounso gediegen, dat he sik so veel vörstellen muss, üm de Flöök to breken, wenn he sik doch rein gor nix vörstellt harr, as de Flöök passeert weer. Wat weer denn nu negative Energie? Wat swart, villicht? Wenn de gode Energie witt weer, denn weer negative Energie seker swart. Adsche blaas Luft ut un stell sik vör, wo de ganz swart rutkeem.

"Markst du al, wo di dat beter geiht?", froog Brakelmann.

"Nee", see Adsche. "Dat gung mi ja nich slecht vörher."

"Du muttst di dat vörstellen, wo de negative Energie ut di rutgaht un du denn vull vun ne'e Kräft büst."

Na dull. Vull vun ne'e Kräft ... villicht so, as wenn Brakelmann de Motor anleet? Adsche probeer dat noch eens.

In de Twischentiet stell Brakelmann de Pött un Pann üm Adsche rüm op un dee dor Poppier vun dat olle Daagblatt rin. He goot de Spiritus doröver un steek dat an, denn keek he op den Wecker, de he mitbrocht harr.

Noch fief Minuten.

Adsche weer al wedder langwielig.

"Worüm is egentlich allens jümmers üm Middernacht?", froog he. "Oltjohrsavend, to 'n Bispill. Oder Geisterstünn. Oder wenn de naakten Froons in 't Feernsehn kamen."

Brakelmann keek em verfehrt an. "Doch nich nu, Adsche. Wi mööt uns konzentreern!"

"Ja, goot", see Adsche un keek wedder na de Wecker. De Wiesers bewegen sik nich.

As dat denn doch jichtenswann Klock twölf worr, smeet Brakelmann Solt in de veer Füer. Dat geev jedet Mal en grote, gele Flamm. Schöön seeg dat ut, man worüm weer de Flamm geel, wenn doch de Energie vun dat Solt witt sien schull? Dat weer doch allens nich toenn dacht.

"Nu!", reep Brakelmann, un Adsche maak de Ogen dicht un stell sik de witte Energie vör, de de Flöök verneelt, jüst so, as Brakelmann em dat verkloort harr. Un wiel he sik nich seker weer, of he allens richtig maakt harr, stell he sik de hele Saak noch eens vör. Jüst as he dat noch en drüddet Mal maken wull, worr allens swart üm em rüm.

* * *

"Adsche? Büst du noch dor?"

Adsche maak de Ogen apen. "Jo", see he.

"So 'n Schiet", see Brakelmann. "Hett nich klappt."

Adsche wull opstahn, man denn mark he, wat Brakelmann meen: He weer noch jümmers Brakelmann sien Trecker, un he kunn nich opstahn wiel he al stunn un wiel he sik sounso gor nich bewegen kunn.

"Ja", see Adsche. "Un nu?"

"Hest du denn tominnst wat markt?"

"Weet ik nich." Adsche kunn sik nich mehr so richtig dorop besinnen, wat an 't Enn passeert weer. "Man wat maakt wi nu? Ik kann doch nich för jümmers dien Trecker blieven!"

Bet nu harr Adsche dor noch gor nich över nadacht, wat dat villicht keen Torüch mehr geev. De Idee weer eenfach to mal. An sowat dach en normaal Minsch ja nich glieks. Man nu, nu weer al de twete Dag vörbi un he worr langsam bang. "Ik will nich dien Trecker blieven", sett he lies hento.

Brakelmann brummel wat, wat nich to verstahn weer, un gung bi un wisch dat Solt vun Adsche rünner. He wisch un wisch, un de gliekmatige Bewegen un de Warms vun Brakelmann sien Hänn begöösch Adsche. He muss doran denken, wo sien Muddi jümmers sien Steern straakt harr, wenn he krank wesen weer. Dat harr sik jüst so anföhlt. Oder wo Gerlinde sien Hoor kraut harr, direktemang över 't Ohr, wiel he so nervös wesen weer ehr se ... nu ja. Brakelmann sien Wischen weer al lang keen Wischen mehr weer, mark Adsche, un dat weer sogor noch schöner as allens, wo he sik op besinnen kunn.

"Villicht muttst du eenfach noch 'n Nacht slapen, ehr dat helpt?", see Brakelmann na en Wiel.

"Wat helpt?", froog Adsche.

"Dat Ritual, du Dödel! Mit dat Solt!"

"Meenst du?"

Ut de Ogenwinkel kunn Adsche sehn, wo Brakelmann tuckschuller. Denn leet Brakelmann sik blangen em dalsacken, streck sik lang ut un fold de Hänn achter sien Kopp tosamen.

"Slapen mööt wi sounso", see he un gaap. "Nacht, Adsche."

"Nacht, Brakelmann."

Adsche wünsch, he kunn ok liggen gahn. Jümmers to stahn gung as Trecker nich op de Knaken un weer ok nich unkommodig, man liekers ok nich so richtig dat gele vun 't Ei. Dor fehl eenfach dat Geföhl, sik mal to strecken un en kommodige Positschoon to finnen. Oder de Mööglichkeit, na baven na de Steern to kieken. Dat harrn se fröher faken tosamen maakt, as se noch Kinner weren, sik jichtenswo in 't Gras legen un in 'n Heven keken. Worüm harrn se egentlich dormit ophöört?

Snaaksch, wo man welke Saken eerst denn missen dee, wenn 'n se op eens nich mehr hebben kunnt.

* * *

"Dat is doch allens 'n Schiet, de du uns dor andreiht hest", see Brakelmann, as he sik buten vör 'n Dörpskroog an Disch setten dee. He knall dat Book mit Nadruck op 'n Disch.

Shorty grien. "Hefft ji dat wirklich utprobeert?"

"Ja kloor! Wat schöölt wi denn anners maken?"

"Un?"

"Ja nix 'un'. Dor is rein gor nix passeert."

Kuno pruust, as he dat höör. Shorty keek em an, denn mutt he ok luut lachen.

"Dat is nich lustig", see Brakelmann. "Dat is en eernste Laag!"

Shorty versöök, sien Lachen ünner Kontroll to bringen. "Kloor", see he.

"Du kunnst mi tominnst 'n Lütt un Lütt utgeven, as Weddergootmaken för dien Schietbook."

"Ik weet nich, Brakelmann, an dien Stell weer ik ja 'n beten vörsichtiger mit de Alkohol. Ik glööv, du billst di al Saken in..."

Brakelmann keek em böös an, un Shorty heev sien Hänn hooch. "Ik meen ja blots", see he, denn dreih he sik üm un gung na binnen. Adsche kunn em jümmer noch grienen sehn.

"Ik glööv, de glöövt uns nich, Brakelmann", see Adsche.

"Pff", see Brakelmann. "So 'n Dööskopp bruukt wi sounso nich."

Wieldat Brakelmann sien Beer un Kööm drinken dee, harr Adsche mal wedder noog Tiet, üm sik to langwielen. Oder sien Ümgegend ut sien ne'e Perspektiev to bekieken. Normalerwies gung he jümmers direktemang na binnen oder sett sik an een vun de Dischen buten un stunn nich eenfach so rüm. Sien Ogen weren normalerwies ok en godet Stück höger un nich so dicht an de Eer. Nu kunn he to 'n Bispill sehn, wo Kuno mit sien Benen ünner de Disch tillfööt, as he sien Killerkralle-Heft lees. Em full ok dat eerste Mal op, dat dor 'n poor lütte Blomen an de Tuun wüssen. Gele Hunnenblomen un witte Goosblomen, de en beten Farv in de graue Schotterplatz brochen. Dat weer binah noog, üm Adsche en beten to tröösten, man he kunn de Blomen ja gor nich plücken. Em weer nich faken na Gewalt tomoot, man in dit Momang harr Adsche geern na wat treden, de Tuun oder 'n Schottersteen, man dat gung nich. Dat weer noch so wat, wo een nie över nadach, dat een as Minsch eenfach so doon kunn — bet een denn op eens keen Minsch mehr weer.

Frustreert vun de ganze Saak huup Adsche.

"Duller Trick", see Kuno un blick för en Momang vun sien Heft op.

"Holl dien Sabbel, Kuno", see Brakelmann, un denn, luder, to Adsche: "Ik kumm ja al!"

Na jümmerhen.

Bet Brakelmann denn wirklich so wiet weer un opbrook, harr Adsche noch noog Tiet, sik allens noch eens dör den Kopp gahn to laten. As se op Brakelmann sien Hoff ankamen, harr he denn ok endlich utklamüüstert, wat al de hele Dag an em gnaagt harr.

"Ik glööv, wi hefft heel un deel in de verkehrte Richt dacht, Brakelmann", se he endlich.

"Woso?"

"Dat mit de Flöök un de swarte Magie un dat Solt."

"Wi hefft allens jüst so maakt, as dat in Shorty sien Book stahn hett", see Brakelmann.

"Ja, man dat weer doch 'n Fee, de mi vertövert hett!"

"Ja un?"

"'N Fee is nich böös, de is goot. Dat weet een ja ut 't Määrken."

"Minsch Adsche, nu kumm op 'n Punkt!"

"Ja, un wenn so 'n Fee goot is, denn helpt dat ja ok nich, wat gegen böse Magie un negative Energie un so to doon. Dat kann ja nich funkschoneren."

Brakelmann keek em nadenkern an, un Adsche weer bannig stolt op sien Bewies. Vör all weer he froh, dat he nu wuss, worüm dat nich klappt harr, em torüch to verwanneln. Dat heet doch se mussen de richtige Methode eerst noch finnen un anwennen. Dat geev noch Hapen!

"Över gode Feen stunn dor aver nix binnen in Shorty sien Book", see Brakelmann.

Ah. Dat weer natürlich en Problem. "Denn muttst du wat anners lesen."

"Ik? Woso ik? Lees du doch sülvst!"

"Wo schall dat denn bidde gahn? Ik kann doch noch nich mal 'n Book fastholen!"

Brakelmann gung üm em rüm un bekeek em nipp un nau. "Wo kannst du överhaupt kieken?"

"Mit mien Ogen", see Adsche.

"Du büst 'n Trecker, du hest keen Ogen."

"Heff ik doch! Anners kunn ik ja woll kuum kieken. Du, segg mal, Brakelmann, meenst du, dat gifft wirklich so 'n ... wo heet dat noch ... Serum, wat Minschen in Autos verwanneln kunn un wedder torüch?"

"Hä?"

"Na, wat Kuno gistern vertellt hett, weetst du noch?"

"Ach so. Nee, dat sünd doch allens blots Määrken, Adsche."

Määrken ... Määrken ... jichtenswat weer dor in Adsche sien Achterkopp, man he keem dor nich op.

Brakelmann stunn nu wedder vör em un piek em mit sien Wiesfinger direktemang in sien linket Oog.

"Aua! Büst du mal?"

"Woso?"

"Dat is mien Oog!"

"Dat is 'n Schienwerfer", see Brakelmann un böög sik na Adsche rünner.

Op eens full Adsche dat in, wo he nich op kamen weer: "Minsch, Brakelmann, dat is dat doch!"

"Wat is wat?"

"Määrken! Dat is 'n Fee wesen, de mi in 'n Trecker verwannelt hett, jüst so as in 't Määrken."

"Un wat hett dat mit dien Oog to doon?"

"Nix. Man wenn dat 'n Fee ut 'n Määrken wesen weer, denn mutt dat doch ok in 't Määrken binnen stahn, wo dat wedder retuur geiht."

"Wullt du dormit seggen, wi schullt Määrken lesen?"

"Ja", see Adsche.

"Ik weet nich..."

"Hest du 'n betere Idee?"

Dorto see Brakelmann eerstmal nix. He gung na binnen, Middag eten, un leet Adsche mal wedder alleen. Twoors harr Adsche keen Hunger un he kunn ja ok gor nix eten, man Smacht harr he liekers. Lecker Braatkantüffeln mit Spegelei, dorto en Kööm, dat weer doch wat. Em leep dat Water in 'n Mund tosamen, man allens, wat dorbi rutsuern dee, weer 'n asigen metallschen Smack, de nu rein gor nich mit Kantüffeln to verglieken weer. Schiet ok.

Later keem Brakelmann mit en Buddel Beer un en Book wedder. He klatter op Adsche rop un maakt sik dat op de Bifohrersitt kommodig.

"Wat hest du dor?", froog Adsche.

"Määrken", see Brakelmann.

Also doch, dach Adsche sülvsttofreden. Brakelmann müch dat mehrst nich glöven, man af un to harr Adsche ok mal 'n Idee.

Brakelmann resper sik un lees vör: " _De Poggenkönig. In de olle Tiet, in de dat Wünschen noch holpen hett, dor leef en König..._ "

"Dat is ja al nich richtig", see Adsche. "Ik meen, du hest di wat wünscht un dor is wat bi rutsuert, dat heet ja woll, dat Wünschen hüüt jümmers noch funkschoneert."

"Dat steiht hier nu mal so. Schall ik nu wiederlesen oder wat?"

"Ja, goot", see Adsche, man so richtig woll föhl he sik nich dorbi. Wenn al de eerste Satz nich richtig weer, wo weer dat denn mit de Rest?

Brakelmann lees wieder, un na un na vergeet Adsche sien Sorgen wedder. Twoors kenn he dat Määrken vun de Poggenkönig un wuss, de Poggenkönig weer in Echt en Prinz, man he kunn sik nich mehr so nipp un nau dorop besinnen, wo dat utgung, dorüm höör he ümsichtig to. Butendem kunn Brakelmann goot vörlesen, veel beter as Kuno to 'n Bispill, un Adsche müch sien Stimm lieden. Af un to maakt Brakelmann en Poos, üm en Sluck Beer to drinken oder sik anners hentosetten, un männichmal kettel he Adsche so 'n beten dorbi. Nie nich to veel, graad noog dat Adsche grienen muss. Dat weer ganz wunnerbor, Brakelmann so neeg to sien.

" _... se lücht em op un smeet em an de Wand: 'Nu warrst du Roh hebben, du gresige Pogg!' Man as he rünnerfull, weer he keen Pogg mehr, man en Königssohn mit schöne, fründliche Ogen._ "

"Se hett em an de Wand smeten?", froog Adsche.

"Jo."

Adsche versöök, sik dat vörtostellen. "Ik glööv, dor bün ik 'n beten to groot för."

"Dat segg man", see Brakelmann.

"Un wenn dat nich richtig is, wenn dat nich helpt, denn doot dat seker bannig sehr." Man liekers... "Wat, wenn dat de eenzige Weg is, Brakelmann?"

"Wi leest eerstmal wieder. Dat weer ja blots de eerste Geschicht. Wi finnt seker noch mehr."

"Du hest jümmers so 'n Oort, een to begööschen, Brakelmann", see Adsche un föhl sik glieks 'n beten beter.

Brakelmann klopp em sacht op sien Flank, denn lees he: " _Schneewittchen un Rosenrot_ ".

"Oh, dat weet ik noch, dat heff ik as Kind geern hatt. Dor weren so twee nüüdliche lütte Deerns un en Boor ... wat weer noch glieks mit de Boor?"

Brakelmann maakt wieder, un an 't Enn keem rut, de Boor weer ok wedder en Prinz. Ditmal muss de Dwarg, de em vertövert harr, doot maakt warrn, dormit de Prinz wedder to 'n Minsch worr un he Schneewittchen heiraden kunn.

"Ik glööv, Brakelmann, dat is ok keen Utweg för uns", see Adsche.

"Nee", see Brakelmann.

Se lesen wieder un wieder bet dat düüster worr, man de Geschichten weren all nich so recht to bruken. De mehrsten Määrken harrn gor keen Töveree, un denn weren dor 'n poor, wo dat Breken vun de Flöök bannig vigeliensch weer. Eenmal muss en lütte Deern söss Johr swiegen un söss Hemden ut Steernblomen för ehr Bröder neihen, een anner Mal muss een Mann dree Nachten in een Spöökslott tobringen, üm en Prinzessin vun en Flöök free to maken.

"De sünd doch all mal, de Määrkens", see Adsche. "Dat is doch allens nich toenn dacht. Wo schall dat bidde gahn, 'n Hemd ut Blomen neihen? Un wo schall en normalen Minsch en Spöökslott finnen? Hest du dor mal över nadacht?"

"Nee", see Brakelmann. "Man mi is wat anners opfallen."

"Ach? Wat denn?"

"Wat hefft all de Lüüd, de vertövert worrn sünd, gemeen?"

Adsche sinneer dor en Momang över na, man em full rein gor nix in. "Segg du?"

"De weten all, wat 'n doon mutt, üm de Töver to breken."

"Ja, un?"

"Ja, woso weetst _du_ dat denn nich?"

"Weet ik doch ok nich! Ik heff mi dat doch nich utsöcht!"

Wieldat Brakelmann bigung un dat neegste Määrken vörlees, dach Adsche dor noch wieder över na, wat Brakelmann seggt harr. Un denn harr he op eens de Utweg, de egentlich ganz eenfach weer.

"Wi mutt ehr fragen", see he opreegt.

"Wem?"

"Na, de Fee! De hett mi vertövert un dorüm mutt se doch ok weten, wo dat wedder retuur geiht." Dat klung doch logisch?

"Wo wullt du dat denn maken? Ik heff se sietdem nich wedder sehn."

"Wi geiht eenfach dorhen, wo du ehr drapen hest."

"Dat weer an 'n Feldweg na Büttenwarder, dor sünd wi elk Dag 'n poor Mal an vörbi kamen."

Oh. Dat weer leeg. Man Adsche wull nich so gau opgeven. "Villicht köönt wi eenfach so mit ehr snacken", see he.

"Wat?"

"Ja, villicht kann se uns hören."

"Wo schall dat denn gahn?"

"Woso nich? Dat is doch 'n Töverwesen. So as de Wiehnachtsmann. Mien Öllern hefft mi ok jümmers seggt, de Wiehnachtsmann kunn allens hören un ik schall mien Gedicht man opseggen, ok wenn ik em nich sehn kunn."

"Adsche, dat gifft doch keen Wiehnachtsmann. Dat hefft dien Öllern di man blots so vertellt."

"Hest du glöövt, dat gifft Feen?"

"Nee", brummel Brakelmann.

"Sühst du. Villicht kannst du mi eenfach wedder torüch wünschen."

"Dat heff ik al lang daan."

"Wannehr dat denn?"

"In mien Gedanken", see Brakelmann lies. "Vör 't Inslapen."

Dor harr Adsche nich mit rekent. "Ehrlich?"

"Mm-hmm."

Adsche worr dat ganz warm üm 't Hart. Dat weer schöön to weten, Brakelmann harr dat versöcht, ok wenn dat nich klappt harr.

Man woso harr dat nich klappt? "Villicht kunn de Fee keen Gedanken lesen", see Adsche nadenkern. "Villicht muttst du ehr dat seggen. Jüst so as de Wiehnachtsmann."

Brakelmann sücht un leeg dat Book op de Siet. He dreih sik 'n poor Mal hen un her — Adsche kunn nich sehn, wat he nau maken dee — denn see he: "Fee, kunnst du mi hören? Wenn du mi höörst... Ik weet ja, ik heff to di seggt wat ik männichmal eensam bün un wo dat so nett weer, as mien Trecker snacken kunn. Un dat is ja ok nett, dat du mien Wunsch wohr maakt hest. Man egentlich ... egentlich harr ik Adsche doch lever wedder torüch as Minsch. Dat nervt nämlich, wenn he ut mien Trecker rut snackt."

Dor passeer nix.

"Un jichtenswo ..." Brakelmann töger. "Jichtenswo miss ik Adsche ok, so as Minsch, meen ik. As Trecker, dor kunn he nämlich gor nich mit mi tosamen drinken oder mit mi tosamen in mien Köök sitten. Un he kunn ok gor nich sien dösig Gesicht maken. Dat kann he nämlich jümmers so goot. Un ... un he kunn nich lächeln. Dat mag ik nämlich ok geern hebben, wenn he lächelt."

Brakelmann seet noch en Wiel dor, sünner wat to seggen oder sik to bewegen, un dor passeer jümmers noch nix. Blots en Nachtuhl leet en poor hoge Schree hören, denn weer dat wedder still. Ok Adsche wuss nich so recht, wat he seggen schull. To 'n Sluss stunn Brakelmann op, haal sik en Wulldeek un maak sik dat blangen Adsche kommodig.

"Nacht, Adsche", see he.

"Nacht, Brakelmann", see Adsche.

Man dat eerste Mal siet he en Trecker weer, kunn Adsche nich goot inslapen. He maakt sik so langsam richtig Sorgen. Dat mit de Määrken harr nix brocht, de Fee harr nich antert, un nu weer Adsche raatlos. Wat ja an un för sik nich slimm weer, man dat leet, as wenn ok Brakelmann nich wieder wuss. Dat snaakschst an de hele Saak weer aver, wat he sik to glieker Tiet ok högen dee, un he wuss gor nich, worüm. He mutt sogor grienen — ok wenn he nich Grienen kunn, dat Geföhl weer dor — un dor weer jichtenswat in sien Kopp, wat he nich to faten kreeg. Dat duer en Wiel, ehr he begreep: dat weer Brakelmann sien Stimm, de he in 'n Sinn harr, de so nadenkern un sacht sien kunn, un Brakelmann sülvst, de sien Lächeln lieden müch.

"Brakelmann?", froog Adsche lies, "Slöppst du al?"

"Nee", see Brakelmann.

"Dat hest du schöön seggt, to de Fee. So wat Schööns hett noch nüms över mi seggt."

Brakelmann anter nich, man Adsche kunn hören, wo he sik ünner sien Deek bewegen dee, un denn föhl he Brakelmann sien Hand an sien Siet. Brakelmann straak em vörsichtig, un nu kunn Adsche eerst recht nich inslapen. De Beröhren weer opregen, man togliek begöösch se em ok, un Adsche wull keen Sekunn dorvun versümen.

* * *

Adsche weer vör Brakelmann waak. He tööv gedüllig un höör Brakelmann sien Snorken to, un dat weer gor nich so langwielig, as en sik dat villicht vörstellen dee. Dat weer man blots schaad, dat he sik so gor nich bewegen kunn, denn sünst worr he 'n beten neger an Brakelmann ranrücken, eenfach so. Brakelmann weer seker wunnerbor warm, un ok wenn Adsche nich koolt weer, worr dat doch seker veel kommodiger sien, tosamen mit Brakelmann ünner de Wulldeek to liggen.

Jüst as Adsche sik dat vörstell, wo herrlich dat ween kunn, höör Brakelmann mit eens op to snorken. Een lütte Wiel weer dat still, denn see Brakelmann: "Adsche? Büst du noch dor?"

"Ja", see Adsche.

"Denn weer dat woll wedder nix."

"Un nu?", froog Adsche.

"Weetst du denn jümmers noch nich, wat wi doon möten?"

Adsche höör in sik rin, man dor weer nix Ne'et. "Nee."

"Hmm", brummel Brakelmann, denn stunn he op.

"Du hest doch noch annere Ideen, oder?", froog Adsche, un em weer all wedder en beten bang.

"Nu ja..." Brakelmann rück sien Mütz torecht. "Wi hefft de Määrken noch nich toenn lesen."

"Oh ja!" Dat harr Adsche ja heel un deel vergeten. "Nu glieks?"

"Nee. Eerstmal mutt ik wat eten. Un denn ... Fröhschoppen?"

Dat Brakelmann wat eten muss, dat weer kloor, dat gung nu mal nich anners. Man jümmers Fröhschoppen sünner dat Adsche dor mitmaken kunn, dat weer leeg. He kunn in sien Tostand nix drinken un he kunn sik noch nich mal mit an 'n Disch sitten un mit de annern snacken. Jeden Dag wedder dat sülvige Problem, dat nerv. Dat mark een ja normaal gor nich, wo veel Tiet een so in 'n Dörpskroog tobringen dee. Oder woveel een de hele Dag so drinken dee. Nu harr Adsche bannig Smacht, man he kunn dor nix an doon, un Brakelmann totokieken worr de Saak blots noch slimmer maken.

"Köönt wi nich mal wedder Hau wennen oder sünst wat interessantes, staats jümmers blots Fröhschoppen?", froog Adsche.

"Adsche, ik glööv, dat Treckersien bekummt di nich."

"Woso?"

"Kiek di doch an, du denkst al as 'n Trecker."

Dat weer nich goot. Adsche weet dor nix vun af, wo en Trecker so denken dee, man dat weer seker nich goot, as en Trecker to denken, wenn he ja egentlich en Minsch weer. He mööt gau an wat minschlich denken, ganz eenfach.

Man wat weer wat minschlich? Koppreken villicht? Adsche gung bi un see dat lütte Eenmaleen in sien Kopp op. He weer al bi söss mal söven, dor full em op, villicht kunnen Trecker ja Koppreken? Dat wuss de Minsch ja gor nich so nipp un nau, wat en Trecker so allens kunn. Wat geev dat also, wat en Trecker seker nich kunn? Drinken, dat weer kloor, man dor wull Adsche nu nich över nadenken, denn kreeg he blots noch mehr Smacht. Liggen gahn villicht? Un de Steerns ankieken? Adsche versöök, sik op de Steernbiller to besinnen. Dor weer doch jichtenswat mit 'n Boor un en Deern mit en butenlandsche Naam. Wo weer dat noch glieks?

De hele Tiet vun Brakelmann sien Fröhschoppen weer Adsche dormit togang, minschlich to denken. Dat weer ganz schöön swoor. He gung sogor gegen de Versöken an, mit Schönbiehl sien Auto to snacken, ok wenn he wirklich geern wusst harr, wat dat nu funkschoneer oder nich. He weer froh, as se wedder tohuus weren un Brakelmann dat Määrkenbook holl, denn wenn Brakelmann vörlees, kunn Adsche sik wedder entspannen. Määrken lesen weer doch seker ok minschlich noog, denn Trecker kunnen ja nu mal nich lesen, dat wuss he, un normalerwies lees ok nüms sien Trecker wat vör.

Mit dat Määrkenbook un en Buddel Beer sett Brakelmann sik wedder op Adsche sien Bifohrersitt. Adsche weer dor al so an wennt, he wuss al nipp un nau wo Brakelmann sien Achterdeel sik anföhl un wo lang dat duer, ehr Brakelmann en kommodig Positschoon funnen harr. Nadem Brakelmann en poor Geschichten vörleest harr, fung he an un lees man blots noch dwars. Dat weer schaad, denn Adsche müch em geern tohören, man Brakelmann harr recht: dor weren nich vele Määrken, wo dat üm Töveree gung. Jichtenswo harr Adsche jümmers glöövt, dor kemen veel mehr böse Hexen un Feen un Töverer in Määrken vör un nich blots normale Minschen un Deerten, de snacken kunnen. Un de Määrken, wo denn wirklich mal een vertövert worr, de weren ok nich helpriek. Oder villicht doch?

"Weetst du, wat mi opfallen is?", froog Adsche, as Brakelmann mit een anner Määrken fardig weer.

"Nee", see Brakelmann.

"Faken, wenn de Minschen vertövert sünd, denn is dat, wiel se wat falsch maakt hebben. Wenn se dat denn marken un togeven un allens wedder richtig maken, denn is de Töver vörbi."

"Mmh."

"Meenst du, ik heff wat falsch maakt, Brakelmann?"

Brakelmann nehm en Sluck ut sien Buddel, man see nix.

"Ik meen, ik heff den Avend, ehr ik en Trecker worrn bün, dor heff ik en Buddel Beer ümkippt, man dat hett mi bannig Leed daan. Un laatste Week, dor heff ik di antüdelt wegen dat Braakland, wat Schönbiehl hebben wull. Man ik heff di bald de Wohrheit seggt. Goot, du hest dat sülvst rutfunnen, man ik heff allens togeven. Mehr kunn een doch nich verlangen?"

"Dat maakt doch allens keen Sinn, Adsche."

"Woso?"

"Ik heff doch mit de Fee snackt."

"Ja, dat is ok wedder wohr. Denn hest du also wat falsch maakt?"

"Nee."

"Woher wullt du dat denn weten?" Dat Brakelmann sien egen Fehlers nich togeven wull, weer mal wedder tyypsch. Man ditmal worr Adsche em nich so eenfach dorvun kamen laten.

"Dat weet ik even", see Brakelmann. "Laat uns lever wiederlesen. _Dornröschen_."

Egentlich wull Adsche noch wat anners seggen, man wo he _Dornröschen_ höör, dor vergeet he sien Gedank glieks wedder. "Oh, dat weet ik noch, dat müch ik as Kind jümmers geern hebben. Dornröschen mutt vör jümmers slapen, man denn kummt de Prinz un küsst ehr, un de Töver is vörbi. Dat is doch schöön. Ik heff mit dat jümmers vörstellt, wo se dor liggt un de Rosen üm ehr rüm wassen, so smuck antokieken."

Brakelmann weer op eens ganz still. He see nix un he beweeg sik nich.

"Wat?", froog Adsche.

"Dat is ja ... dat kann ja nich ... ik meen, 'n Söten..."

"Oh." Dat weer nu wirklich nich, wo Adsche an dacht harr as he vörslaan harr, se schullen Määrken lesen. En Söten, dat klung so ... eenfach. "Lees vör!", see he to Brakelmann.

"Nee", see Brakelmann mit Nadruck. "Dat gifft noch 'n Menge annere Määrken, wi finnt seker noch wat beters."

"Un wenn dat de eenzige Weg is? Dat weetst du doch nich, wi mööt allens proberen!"

"Nee!" Brakelmann bläder in dat Book. " _De plietsche Else_."

Dat Brakelmann ok jümmers so dickköppsch sien mutt. Man dor weer nix, wat Adsche in sien Tostand doon kunn, un so muss he sik dat Määrken vun de plietsche Else anhören. Un denn lees Brakelmann noch en Määrken vör un noch eens, un denn weer dat op eens Avend un dat Book weer toenn un se harrn jümmers noch keen Utweg.

"Dat gifft 't doch nich. So veel lesen un allens vör ümsünst", see Brakelmann.

"Villicht schullt wi doch noch Dornröschen lesen."

"Nee!"

"Och, kumm, Brakelmann. Blots lesen!"

"Nee!"

"Hest du 'n betere Idee?"

Brakelmann sweeg en lange Tiet. Adsche harr al opgeven un dach, Brakelmann weer al lang bi wat anners, man denn lees Brakelmann op eens vör: " _Vör lange Tiet, dor weren en König un en Königin, de seen jeden Dag: 'Ach, as wi doch en Kind harrn!'_."

Un Adsche höör goot to, denn dat weer sien leefst Määrken. Dat segg em hüüt noch jüst so to as dunntomal — villicht sogor noch 'n beten mehr, wiel Brakelmann dat vörlesen dee. Dat mit de Kuss, dat weer ja wirklich eenfach. Nich to verglieken mit Solt verbrennen un dorbi an böse Energie denken, oder mit 't Neihen vun Hemden ut Blomen. As Brakelmann toenn lesen harr, see Adsche: "Wi köönt doch tominnst..."

"Segg 't nich!"

"...mal utproberen..."

"Adsche!"

"...wat dat funkschoneert."

"Dat kummt gor nich in de Tüüt!"

"Ja, aver woso denn nich, Brakelmann?"

"Wiel ... dat is ... dat geiht nu mal nich."

"Man as dat..."

"Nee! Noch een Woort, un ik gah."

Adsche holl sien Mund, un se swegen. Man Adsche kunn nich ophören, över de Saak natodenken. Dornröschen weer nu mal dat eenzige Määrken, wo se wat funnen harrn, wat em villicht helpen kunn. Wat bleev denn noch?

"Sinneerst du, Brakelmann?", froog he.

Brakelmann brumm blots vör sik hen.

"Wiel ... ik will nich för jümmers 'n Trecker blieven. Köönt wi nich villicht doch..."

"Nee!", reep Brakelmann un klatter vun Adsche rünner. "Nacht." He dreih sik üm, gung na den Schüün un treck dat Door achter sik dicht.

Adsche weer alleen.

He weer al faken alleen wesen, wenn Brakelmann jichtenswo weer, wo he as Trecker nich henkunn, man he harr sik noch nie nich so alleen föhlt as nu. Eerst harr he ja haapt, Brakelmann worr wedder rutkamen, nadem he sik begööscht harr, man he bleev binnen. Na un na worr dat düüster, un dormit groeliger un groeliger.

In de Nacht buten ween weer ja nich so slimm, as man nich alleen weer. Oder as man wat to doon harr. As lang as een sik bewegen dee, dor harr een ja nich so veel Tiet, över Dingen natodenken. Doröver, woneem dat snaaksche Knacken herkeem, to 'n Bispill. Oder dat Hulen. Weer dat normaal? Oder weer dat villicht 'n grotet Deert? Man dat geev doch egentlich keen Deerten, de Treckers freten deen, oder? Dor harr he doch seker al wat vun höört, as dat so weer. Dat harr seker in 'n Landboten stahn, un denn worrn de Lüüd ehr Treckers nich eenfach so buten stahn laten, midden in de Nacht. Ja, dat klung vernünftig. Brakelmann sien Trecker stunn ja wirklich jümmers buten, un dor weer noch nie nich wat mit passeert. Mit de Mofa ok nich.

Op de anner Siet... Adsche weer keen normalen Trecker. He weer ok en Minsch, tominnst binnenin. Wat, wenn de Deerten dat wies warrn kunnen? Een segg ja jümmers, Deerten kunnen Dingen spören, de Minschen nich sehn kunnen. Un Adsche kunn noch nich eens weglopen. Oder sik richtig ümkieken. Sowat marken Deerten seker ok, wat ehr Opper swach weer. Ja, Adsche harr mal en Dokumentatschoon sehn, in Brakelmann sien Feernseher, un dor harrn de Roofdeert ok jümmers nipp un nau wusst, welke Deerten swach oder krank weren. Ach, as Adsche man blots vun alleen de Motor anmaken kunn, man dat gung nu mal nich. He probeer dat liekers, man so veel he sik ok afmöh, dor keem nix bi rüm.

Op eens weer dor 'n fladderig Lawai üm Adsche rüm. Dat keem vun achtern, wo he nix sehn kunn, un worr luder un luder. Denn grepen Klauen na Adsche sien Nacken, dat geev 'n groelig Gerüüsch vun Hoorn op Metall, Adsche worr dat för jümmers in sien Ohren hebben, un he schree.

Un denn ... passeer rein gor nix. Adsche sien Hart klopp as dull, man anners weer dat still. Egentlich weer dat ja snaaksch, Adsche harr as Trecker ja gor keen Hart, man liekers, dor weer so 'n gauet _Tock, Tock_. En Momang lang luuster Adsche anstrengt, un denn höör he en sacht _Gaack_. Dat klung jüst so ... as en Hohn. Brakelmann sien Höhner!

Adsche veel en Steen vun 't Hart. En poor vun Brakelmann sien Höhner harrn sik dat op Adsche sien Motorhuuv kommodig maakt, un dat weer egentlich gor nich so slecht. As lang as de Höhner freedvull dorsitten deen, denn kunn ja ok keen gefährlich Beest in de Neegd ween, oder? Deerten marken dat doch glieks, as dor Gefohr keem. De Gedank begöösch Adsche, un na en wiel kunn he sogor en beten vör sik hen dösen.

Man jümmers, wenn Adsche in de Nacht waak worr — un he waak faken op, wiel he jümmers ne'e groelige Gerüüsch höör — dor fehl em wat, un dat harr nix dormit to doon, wat he bang weer. Eerst dach he, miss dat, to liggen un sik lang uttostrecken, man dat weer dat nich. Dor harr he sik al an wennt. As he denn op eens midden in sien Drusel wat Warms an sien Siet mark, dor weer Adsche tofreden. So föhl sik dat schöön an un so harr he ok de anner Nachten goot slapen. Later worr he wies: dat an sien Siet weer Ramona, de Zeeg, un nich Brakelmann, so as he sik dat vörstellt harr, un he weer wedder eensam.

* * *

As Brakelmann de annern Dag ut de Schüün rutkeem, marscheer her op Adsche to, sünner en Woort to seggen, un wull op em ropklattern.

"Woneem wullt du denn hen?", froog Adsche.

"Dörpskroog", see Brakelmann kortaf.

Adsche harr langsam de Snuut vull dorvun, jümmers mit Brakelmann fasttositten. "Ja, un ik?!"

Brakelmann keek em verbaast an. "Du kummst mit. Fröhschoppen, so as jümmers."

"Na dull", see Adsche. "Weetst du egentlich, wo dat is, di jümmers in de Landschop rümtokutscheern un denn nix beters to doon to hebben as op di to töven?"

"Wat?"

"Wieldat du dien Kööm süppst, stah ik mi de Fööt ... de Riepen platt. Ik heff dat satt!"

"Dor kunn ik doch ok nix an doon. Wi hefft nu mal keen Utweg funnen, di wedder torüchtoverwanneln."

"Hefft wi woll!"

"Nee, nee, dat mit den Söten, dat laat man. Wo schall dat denn ok funkschoneren?"

Wo dat funkschoneren schull, weet Adsche ok nich, man dat weer em sowat vun egal, as lang as he wedder normaal weer. "Wi köönt dat doch tominnst mal proberen!"

"Nee!"

"Nu heff di doch nich so!"

Brakelmann ignoreer em un klatter op de Fohrersitt rop.

Adsche worr langsam füünsch. Dat Brakelmann ok jümmers so 'n Stuurkopp sien muss. Wat dach he egentlich, wokeen he weer? Dor geev dat en Mööglichkeit, Adsche wedder torüch to verwanneln, un Brakelmann wull nich! 'N dullen Fründ weer he. Minsch, Adsche weer so füünsch, he kunn ... he kunn ... he kunn nich wirklich veel doon as Trecker, un dat weer villicht dat frustreerendste an de ganze Situatschoon. Adsche press de Ogen tosamen — oder dee wat, wat sik tominnst so anföhl, as worr he sien Ogen tosamenpressen — un wünsch sik ganz dull, jichtenswat to doon. Jichtenswat, wat Brakelmann so richtig argern worr.

Brakelmann treck de Anlater, un dor weer he, Adsche sien groten Momang. He düker dat Kribbeln dal, wat dor sien Lief gung, un konzentreer sik dorop, afsluuts nix to doon. Normalerwies weer dat dat eenfachst vun de Welt, nix to doon, dor weer he sogor bannig goot in, man as Trecker, wenn Brakelmann de Anlater treck, maakt dat bannig Möh. Aver to 'n Sluss klapp Adsche sien Plaan: Sien Motor hoost en poor mal swach, un dat weer allens. He sprung nich an.

"Och nee, wat is dat denn?", see Brakelmann. "De Batterie is doch eerst 'n poor Johr olt."

"Dat is nich de Batterie", see Adsche sülvsttofreden. Dat föhl sik goot an, endlich mal wat bestimmen to könen un ok, mal wat to weten, wat Brakelmann nich wuss.

"Nich?", froog Brakelmann, Twiefel in de Stimm. "Wat denn sünst?"

"Ik."

"Wat?"

"Ik heff keen Lust, dorüm spring ik nich an", verkloor Adsche gedüllig. Weer ja kloor, wat Brakelmann dat nich begrepen dee. He weer twoors faken bannig plietsch, man männichmal, dor kunn he ok richtig dumm sien.

Brakelmann treck de Anlater noch en Mal, man nu, wo Adsche den Dreih rutharr, weer sogor 'n beten eenfacher as dat eerste Mal, nich antospringen.

"Du büst mien Trecker, Adsche, du kannst nich eenfach keen Lust hebben!"

"Ik bün Adsche", see Adsche.

"Man ik bruuk mien Trecker!"

"Denn denk di wat ut, dat ik wedder normaal warr."

Brakelmann klatter wedder vun Adsche rünner, dreih sik üm un stevel na de Infohrt.

"Tööv mal, wo geihst du hen?", froog Adsche.

"Dörpskroog", see Brakelmann. "Wenn du nich mitkamen wullt, denn gah ik even to Foot."

Oh. So wiet harr Adsche gor nich dacht. He harr keen Lust, al wedder alleen to sien, man he wull eerst recht nich Brakelmann achternaropen. So wiet keem dat noch, dat he ok noch bedeln dee.

He keek Brakelmann na, as he den Weg na Büttenwarder insloog, bet he em dör de Bööm nich mehr sehn kunn. He haap, dat Brakelmann sik dat doch noch anners överleggen dee un wedder torüchkeem, man nee, Brakelmann bleev weg.

Na en Wiel geev Adsche dat op, op Brakelmann to töven. He verdreev sik dormit de Tiet, gnaatschig to sien. He dach doran, wo faken se sik jümmers strieden deen un wo faken Brakelmann em op de Nerven gung. Jümmers muss Brakelmann mit allens recht hebben! Adsche wuss gor nich, worüm se överhaupt noch Frünnen weren. Vör en poor Weken to 'n Bispill, dor harr Brakelmann em wat vörtüünt, woveel Geld he för de Kantüffeln kregen harr, de Adsche oornen holpen harr. Un 'n annern Mal weer dor jichtenswat mit den Landboten wesen, Adsche weer dat woll wiesworrn, ok wenn Brakelmann em nix vertellen wull, he weer ja nich blööd. Dor weer ok wedder Geld in 't Speel wesen, Adsche weer sik seker, man an 't Enn weer dor nix bi rutsuert, dorüm harr Adsche nich wieder nahaakt. Vun de Buddel Kööm, de Brakelmann vör em versteken wull, gor nich to snacken.

Man jichtenswann worr dat langwielig. Adsche stell fast, he weer egentlich gor nich mehr richtig füünsch. Wenn he ehrlich weer, denn vergahn se sik ja ok jümmers wedder. Un mehrst harrn se doch en schöne Tiet tosamen. Brakelmann kunn denn jümmers so herrlich philosoophsch sien, un ok sehr groottöögsch, wenn he sien Kööm un sien Middag mit Adsche delen dee. Un egentlich geev dat ok nüms op de Welt, de Adsche so goot verstah as Brakelmann.

Wenn Brakelmann blots nich so stuurköppsch weer. Un allens blots wegen so 'n lütten Söten. Togeven, de Määrken maken dat nich kloor, _woveel_ Kuss dat nipp un nau sien muss, man wat weer dat al in 'n Uttuusch för Adsche sien Freeheit? Un Adsche un Brakelmann weren Frünnen, dat weer ja nu nich so, dat se een Frömme küssen möten. Goot, villicht weer dat _noch_ beter, so een as Gerlinde to küssen. Op de anner Siet... Dat mit Gerlinde weer wirklich schöön wesen, un he dach dor geern an torüch, man dat weer ok bannig opregen wesen. Dat harr veel Möh köst, wiel he sik nie seker wesen weer, wat Gerlinde dach un wat se vun em wull. Wenn Adsche ehrlich weer, he wuss nich, wat he dor hüüt noch de Nerven to harr.

Mit Brakelmann weer dat anners. He wuss tomehrst recht nau, wat in Brakelmann sien Kopp los weer. Dor weer nix wunnerlich an. Je länger Adsche dor so över nadach, je beter kunn he sik dat vörtostellen, de Saak mit den Söten. Nich so richtig jüst nu, wiel he weer ja en Trecker, un wo küsst en egentlich en Trecker? Man so allgemeen, as he richtig Adsche weer un Brakelmann richtig Brakelmann. Gerlinde harr denn ja jümmers ehr Hand so op Adsche sien Bost leggt, un villicht maakt Brakelmann dat ja ok? He harr Adsche faken straakt, nu dat he en Trecker weer, un dat weer schöön un worr seker noch schöner, wenn Adsche wedder en Minsch weer.

Adsche weer so in sien Gedanken verdeept, he mark gor nich, wo Brakelmann torüch keem. Eerst as Brakelmann sik direktemang vör em opboen dee, worr Adsche dat wies. En Wiel lang stunn Brakelmann twiefelmödig rüm, denn see he: "Shorty hett na di fraagt."

"Ah", see Adsche.

"He wunnert sik langsam. Un ik ... ik finn, Fröhschoppen so ganz alleen, dat is doch keen richtigen Fröhschoppen. Villicht..." Brakelmann töger. "Villicht is dat ja doch gor nich so slimm, so 'n lütten Söten. Wenn di dat wedder normaal maakt."

"Dat heff ik doch glieks seggt", see Adsche. Brakelmann harr em dat wirklich fröher glöven kunnt.

"Man ik maak dat blots, wiel du mien Trecker büst!", see Brakelmann. He rück noch 'n lütt beten neger an Adsche ran. "Also denn ... eenfach so...?" He boog sik vör un drück Adsche een op, middenmang op de Motorhuuv.

"Dat weer mien Kopp", see Adsche.

"Wat?"

"Du hest mi op de Kopp küsst."

"Na un?"

"Dat is nich richtig. Hest du al mal sehn, wo in 'n Määrken een op de Kopp küsst worrn is?"

Brakelmann tuckschuller.

"Süht en ja ok, hett nich klappt."

"Ja, un nu?"

"Muttst du mi op 'n Mund küssen. So richtig as de Prinz Dornröschen küsst hett."

"'N Trecker hett doch gor keen Mund, du Dödel. Ik heff doch glieks wusst, dat is 'n dösige Idee."

"Ik woll. Ik heff 'n Mund. Ik kann doch ok snacken!"

Brakelmann sücht. "Man ik see nix, wat sik bewegen deit, wenn du snackst. Dien Stimm is eenfach so dor."

"Ik kann mi nu mal nich bewegen."

"Adsche, dat doch allens totalen Tüünkraam! Dat passt achtern un vörn nich tosamen."

"Is doch egal. Küss mi eenfach, dat kann ja woll nich so swoor sien!"

"Man wo is denn dien Mund?"

"Na, vörn!"

Brakelmann bück sik un küss Adsche vörsichtig op de Köhlergrill. Brakelmann harr recht, dat maak allens nich veel Sinn, wenn een dor to lang över sinneer, man de Köhlergrill weer wohrhaftig Adsche sien Mund. Brakelmann sien Lippen dropen sien Mundwinkel un Adsche wull sik graad beklagen, man op eens weer em swummerig tomoot. He maak de Ogen dicht, man dat weer ok nich beter. Nu föhl sik dat an, as dee he hen- un her wanken, binah so, as weer he duun, blots dat kunn ja gor nich sien. Gau maak Adsche de Ogen wedder apen.

Brakelmann sien Gesicht weer blots een poor Zentimeter wiet weg, un he keek em verbaast an.

"Wat?", froog Adsche.

"Dat hett klappt!"

"Wat?!"

"Na, kiek di doch mal an!"

Adsche keek an sik dal. He _kunn_ nu an sik dalkieken, un he seeg sien Arms un Hänn. He stunn op all Veren in 't Gras. He lücht sien rechte Hand un dreih se en poor mal hen un her. Wat weer dat doch schöön, endlich wedder Kontroll över sien egen Lief to hebben! Vörsichtig stunn he op. He weer stief un sien Nacken dee em sehr, man dat nehm he geern in Koop. Endlich kunn he ok wedder op Brakelmann dalkieken, so 'n beten tominnst. Dat weer beter, as jümmers op Brakelmann sien Buuk to glupen. Achter em stunn Brakelmann sien Trecker. Adsche wull dor lever nich nauer över nadenken, wo de nu opmal herkamen weer. Oder weer de Trecker de hele Tiet dorwesen un Adsche weer op eens ut 't Nix opdükert? He kunn sik op nix besinnen. Villicht weer dat ok beter so. He weer wedder normaal, un dat weer de Hauptsaak.

Brakelmann streck en Hand na Adsche ut, man leet de Arm wedder fullen. En Momang stunnen se sik gegenöver, sünner en Woort to seggen. Adsche schuuv de Hänn in sien Büxentaschen.

"Kööm?", froog Brakelmann to 'n Sluss.

"Ja", see Adsche.

Brakelmann gung na binnen un haal Kööm un Glöös. Adsche wull sik dat in en vun Brakelmann sien Klappstöhl kommodig maken, man as he dat schöne gröne Gras seeg, holl he in. As Trecker harr he dat bannig misst, sik hentoleggen un sik so richtig uttostrecken. Un wo lang harr he al nich mehr na baven in de Heven keken? He leeg sik in 't Gras.

"Wat maakst du denn dor?", froog Brakelmann, as he wedder buten keem.

"Ik seh de Wulken an", see Adsche. "Kiek mal dor, süht dat nich ut as 'n Peerd?"

"Ik glööv, du büst noch nich ganz wedder bi Sinnen."

"Hest du wusst, dat 'n Trecker nich in 'n Heven kieken kunn?", froog Adsche.

"Nee", see Brakelmann. He leet sik blangen Adsche op den Bodden sacken un schüdd Kööm in. Adsche sett sik wedder op, lang na dat Glas un goot dat in een Tog rünner. Wat smeck dat herrlich! Un doch ... jichtenswat fehl. He wuss eerst gor nich so nau, wat, man as Brakelmann wedder na de Köömbuddel lang, bleev Adsche sien Blick an sien Hand behangen, un he besinn sik dorop, wo Brakelmann em straakt harr, as he noch en Trecker weer. Worr he dat nu ok noch maken oder weer dat vörbi? Adsche worr dat seker missen, un dat weer doch jichtenswo verdreiht, wat he sien Leven as Trecker missen schull nadem he sik doch de hele Tiet dor so op höögt harr, wedder en Minsch to sien.

Adsche full wedder in, he kunn sik nu wedder bewegen. He muss nich mehr op Brakelmann töven, as he wat doon wull. Vörsichtig rück he neger an Brakelmann ran, bet he sik binah an Brakelmann anlehnen dee. Binah so, as se de letzten Avenden faken tobrocht harrn, Brakelmann an sien Rad lehnt.

"Dat weer nich allens slecht, as Trecker", see he. "Ik müch dat lieden, wo wi avends jümmers so dorseten hefft."

"Mmh", brummel Brakelmann. He goot Kööm na, un denn seten se en Wiel to swiegen.

Jichtenswann föhl Adsche en sacht Fummeln an sien Mau. He keek an sien Arm dal un seeg, dat Brakelmann mit sien Wiesfinger över sien Arm streek. Oh ja, nu weer Adsche wirklich froh, wat he keen Trecker mehr weer. So weer dat beter. Un denn ... wat dat villicht noch 'n lütt beten beter maken worr...

"Kunnst du mi villicht noch mal küssen?"

"Wat?" Brakelmann keek em verbiestert an.

"Ik heff dor ja gor nix vun mitkregen. Ik weer so 'n beten weg."

"Dat is ja nu nix Ne'et."

"Dat weer rein gor nich romantisch. In 't Määrken is dat jümmers so herrlich romantisch."

"Dat gung doch nich üm de Romantik, du Torfkopp, dat gung dorüm, dat du wedder torüchverwannelt warrst."

"Ja", see Adsche. "Man nu, nu köönt wi doch romantisch sien?"

Brakelmann sinneer doröver, Adsche kunn dat sehn, he vertrock denn jümmers sien Mund so nadenkern. Adsche keek faszineert op Brakelmann sien Lippen. He weer neeschierig, wo sik en Kuss vun Brakelmann woll anföhl, un de Gedank maak em ganz kribbelig, op en gode Oort. Un op eens — Adsche wuss gor nich, wo sik toeerst röögt harr — weren se sik ganz neeg. Ehr Nesen stööt tosamen, dat weer as Trecker denn doch eenfacher wesen, man denn harrn se sik sorteert un ... oh! Dat weer wirklich richtig romantisch. Brakelmann sien Lippen weren warm un föhlen sik goot an, na mehr. Un mehr kunn Adsche nu kriegen, so faken he wull.

* * *

En poor Meter wiet weg, in de Schadden vun en Appelboom, stunn en Deern in en witt Kleed un bekeek de Szene. Se stunn still as een Standbild, man as se de Kuss seeg, de romantisch Kuss, denn smuuster se breed. Se nickkopp tofreden, so as en nickkoppt, as een sien egen Wark bewunnern dee, denn blenker dat üm ehr rüm un se verswunn.

Adsche un Brakelmann kregen dorvun nix mit. Se kregen so un so nich veel mit vun dat, wat an den Avend üm ehr rüm los weer. Wenn se nich dootbleven sünd, so leevt se noch hüüt, un wenn dat Weer schöön is un een Glück hett, so kunn 'n se buten vör Brakelmann sien Schüün sitten sehn.

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn noch een Problemen hett, sik dat vörtostellen, hier is en [Gifset ut Wunder](http://rebecca2525.tumblr.com/post/93233925999/brakelmann-trecker-otp-d). :D


End file.
